1. Objectives/Methods: Bleed vaccines annually; test serum for rabies- neutralizing antibody by the Rapid Fluorescent Focus Inhibition Test (RFFIT); boost those with <1.0 International Unit rabies-neutralizing antibody/ml serum with HDCS Rabies Vaccine (Institute Merieux). 2. Results: Distribution of human serum quantified for rabies- neutralizing antibody in IU/ml.